


A tough choice

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We must think about this very carefully.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Benjy Fenwick
Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153760





	A tough choice

Our tale begins in Benjy and Gabrielle Fenwick's house. They're discussing their daughter, Adeline-Desiree's future education.

Benjy said, "She has to go to Hogwarts, darling."

Gabrielle asked, "Why is zat?"

Benjy told her, "She was born in Britain which means her name will be down for Hogwarts and not Beauxbatons."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "You're just saying zat because you want 'er to attend 'ogwarts!"

Benjy shook his head. No, dear. I'm not. I promise."

Gabrielle sighed. "But what about Beauxbatons and France, mon amour? She simply adores this country."

Benjy reassured her, "We can come and visit here often on the school holidays."

Gabrielle smiled slightly. "I'd like that and so would Addy."


End file.
